mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Project A-ko 3: Cinderella Rhapsody
is the third ''Project A-ko movie. It is shorter in length than the second, and it serves as a prelude to "Project A-ko 4: Final." Summary The film opens with a fluidly-animated dream sequence of A-ko, B-ko, and C-ko engaged in a game of pool. However, this has nothing to do with the rest of the storyline. It's Spring Break for the students of Graviton High. While B-ko plots to whisk C-ko away to some secluded location, C-ko dreams only of spending time with A-ko, having fun as usual. A-ko, however, has other plans. She decides that it's time to "stop hanging around" with C-ko and find a boyfriend. Unsatisfied with her wardrobe, she gets a job at a local fast food restaurant to earn money to buy new clothes. This leaves C-Ko feeling quite lonely, so she spends most of her days waiting for A-ko to get off of work. One day, A-ko (literally) runs into Kei Yuki, a handsome biker. To her great delight, Kei returns to the restaurant where she works and seems to hang about. B-ko also notices Kei and decides to "steal" him from A-ko. Later, C-ko sees A-ko and Kei arriving on Kei's motocycle. She runs up to A-ko and snarls and hisses at Kei like a feral cat, angry that he is robbing her of A-ko's affections. A-ko and B-ko's battle for the habitually silent Kei culminates in a disastrous "date" at the Alpha Cygnans' Space Hotel. During the posh event, A-ko realizes that she removed her armbands which keep her powers under control. Without them, her strength is so great that it obliterates everything she touches. The destruction spurs Graviton City's overenthusiastic Public Works Defense Force into action. This colorful all-volunteer force (of which Miss Ayumi is a proud member) assemble from all corners of the city, clad in superhero outfits and piloting a small army of various mecha. Just when it seems that all hell is going to break loose, A-ko and B-ko's melee comes to an abrupt halt when Kei reveals his love for C-ko. C-ko utterly rejects him. A-ko and B-ko are both crushed and disappointed, but A-ko does find joy in being with her best friend again. Notes and other trivia *The girls in the adult movie played in the theatre scene were the alter egos of a pop group known as Lemon Angel. They released many albums and adult live action/animated videos during the 80's. *The burger shop employes are caracatures of the J-POP band BaBe. The BaBe members dubbed their own voices in the original Japanese version and also performed the ending theme "Get A Chance!" *Godzilla, King Ghidorah, & godzilla jr can be seen in this movie External links * * * Graviton City: The Project A-ko Web Site * [http://www.animecritic.com/_metareview/viewtitle.php?aid=161 Project A-ko] reviews from multiple sites at Meta Anime Review Category:Adventure anime and manga Category:Comedy anime and manga Category:School anime and manga Category:Science fiction anime and manga Category:Anime of 1988 Category:Anime OVAs it:Project A-ko ja:プロジェクトA子